User talk:Brian/archive1
Voting Your ratings here, here, here, here, and here have been removed. I would recommend that you take the time to read PvXwiki:Real Vetting. Your contributions are valuable; however, you must respect our policies. Giving good builds bad ratings with no explanation or explanations that contradict the ratings degrades the quality of the wiki. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 18:57, 1 December 2007 (CET) In the Future If you do intend to continue to contribute to the wiki, please try to do so with an understanding of the game. Trashing PvP monks for lacking healing breeze or having spirit bond eqiped and making outlandish statements about build quality is simply not becoming of a member.Bob fregman 07:13, 2 December 2007 (CET) those are my real beliefs, bob those are shitty builds that only noobs use. the only reason they are popular is because they take zero skill whatsoever to play. they only do one thing. they only have one purpose. they lack the variety, adaptability, and versatility of TRULY GOOD builds. nice job picking my words by the way. btw, i have a good understanding of the game, and if you think i don't, i would be happy to hear why you think that and be open minded, because i have a real desire to improve my understanding of it. Brian 07:09, 8 December 2007 (CET) Your votes Are epic good sir. Please uninstall. - Rawrawr 21:12, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::hey rawrawr, please uninstall (with love) Brian 07:02, 8 December 2007 (CET) :epic good. with love~ --Shadowsin 21:14, 5 December 2007 (CET) i'll beat you in 1 on 1. LOL EPIC. Do you PvE alot? 1v1 is the shittiest most noobiest unskill showing form of GW. And next time direct that shit at me if you have something to say, I said it first. - Rawrawr 18:30, 7 December 2007 (CET) why do you say it's shitty? it seems to me the best and only real way to compare 2 people's playing skills against each-other. you're a noob to say that shit and be so fuckin arrogant. what builds do you use, just out of curiosity? the cookie cutter ones posted here like thumper? or do you actually make your own? what is the rank/rating of the guild you're in? Brian 06:58, 8 December 2007 (CET) :I have to agree with Rawrawr... There is very little skill needed to do a 1 on 1 or something. I can simply run into one with a Perma Shadow Assassin and no one would be able to touch me on a 55 monk and just sit there all day... I think that YOU need to stop your trash talking before it gets you in the wrong places... Joshgt2 (Talk) 07:29, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::why do you even continue these lame ass conversations, trying to back eachother up and shit? saying i'm trashtalking. i don't even care what you think. (This comment was not signed but was posted by Brian) :::I'm not trying to back anyone up at all... It is simply a common sense kind of thing that 1 on 1's aren't the type of 'gladiator' match that you make it seem and let me tell you what, you really make it seem like it is one, lol. Oh, and next time, please be sure to sign your comments by using the four tildes (~~~~) Joshgt2 (Talk) 07:43, 8 December 2007 (CET) if you want to trash talk.. if you just want to trash talk like 90% of the other people on these guildwiki sites, then let me warn you you won't get a pleasant response back, so my advice to you is to keep it your god damn self. Brian 07:10, 8 December 2007 (CET) i'm not trying to start shit, but i want people to know this so i don't have to deal with the constant flaming because i think that most people on these sites have an immature understanding of the game and most of the builds that are posted are nothing more than mediocre. well, that's what i think, and you can just deal with it. Brian 07:12, 8 December 2007 (CET) DON'T REPLY TO THIS. (note: this is actually after my "first account" (please don't be confused - *that* one ***ALREADY*** got perma-banned (and then some) for a sock account...) got harrassed, banned for no reason, etc. etc. same type of stuff.... so that where my lack of patience came from)... i'm fucking done with this site..